Realize
by Smile.Believe.Love
Summary: There was a time and place where Severus Snape realized that Lily would never belong to himself. One-shot


**Disclaimer: The story of Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling and WB. **

**Hi! well, in advance I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English is not my first language). Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>It was middle of February and it was late. Well, maybe not that late, but still. Most of the corridors in Hogwarts were alone and since the curfew was getting closer, students preferred to be in their common rooms.<p>

James Potter -the new Head Boy- didn't believe in that, of course. He was always a troublemaker so he was used to be around the castle super late after the curfew; but this was not the reason why he was up, he had to do rounds, and since Lily -his currently girlfriend, finally- was upset with some stupid thing he did, he went alone.

Lily and James had always hated each other -well, maybe James didn't; he had been in love with Lily since their first year in Hogwarts-. It was at the last month of their sixth year when they finally started to talk like two normal people, instead of the fights and yelling's that come when they were around.

James was approaching the fourth floor corridor when someone called his name

"Potter!" someone spitted. He turned around to see the very last person he wanted to see: Severus Snape and his very dear friend Mulciber

"Snape, Mulciber" he greeted "It's way past the curfew now, so that'll be 10 points from Slytherin"

"I don't think so Potter. So where is your little Mudblood? Troubles in paradise I see?" Mulciber mocked and James had already his wand out

"Don't you dare to call her that, you stupid prat!" James said, trying to control himself to don't Avada Kedavra those stupid Slytherins

"Oh, touched a soft spot there? You know, I don't quite understand why a Pureblood like you Potter can be interested in a filthy Mudblood like Evans. That could get you killed you know?" Mulciber said with a cynical smile in his face

"You bloody pig! She is a hundred times better than any Pureblood" James rose his wand "If you dare to do something to her I will kill you myself"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you try? May I remind you that we are two, and you are just one... you couldn't do anything to us"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James said and his spell hit Mulciber square in the chest. Snape -who had been quiet during the spectacle- raised his wand

"Oh no, Potter it's going to Petrify me" said Snape mocking "What are you, 11? Please Potter grow up"

"I think the only one that needs to grow up here is you Snape. Do you really think that being a Death Eater will make you great? Or do you think that it will bring Lily back to you? You stupid greasy git"

"Don't talk about Lily! She doesn't know you yet. She soon will see the kind of prat you are, always making pranks and stupid things. Do you really believe that she can love you? Get over yourself Potter!" Snape retorted looking satisfied

"Maybe she can't love me, but I know that she doesn't love you Snape, you will never be with her, and she doesn't even stand to hear your name. You are a bloody Death Eater. You are killing people like Lily, so _fuck off" _with that James turned around

That touched a nerve in Snape, rage took him over and without thinking about it, he cast the only spells that cross his mind

"_Sectumsempra!_"

-.-.-.-.

Something was wrong and Lily knew it. She was in the Head's Room sitting in the couch waiting for James to come back and then she could apologize for over reacting about the whole prank thing, but the time passed and James didn't returned.

She stood from the couch and decided to look for James, because she knew it was not normal to not be there already.

She walked quietly -but quickly enough- through the castle hoping to hear if James was near there.

When Lily approached the fourth floor corridor she heard a male voice, a voice she knew too well; but she wasn't close enough to distinguish what he was saying, she speeded up and stood behind a column taking a peek.

And what she saw was strange -well, maybe not that strange-. Mulciber was lying on the floor and James and Snape had both of their wands out

"... You are a bloody Death Eater. You are killing people like Lily, so_ fuck off_" Lily watched how James turned around and how Severus face contorted in rage. He quickly raised his wand and pointed to James back

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted and James turned around to see what Snape was casting. Neither Lily nor James had heard of that spell before. The spell hit James in the chest and he quickly fall down to the floor and started screaming as blood rushed from his chest. Lily let out a scared scream and runned next to James.

Severus was shocked to see her there and fear was reflected in his eyes

"What did you did? Make it stop!" Lily screamed. James was quickly bleeding himself out, and had stopped screaming, his eyes looked unfocused and tormented. Lily touched James chest and her hands were quickly red with blood

"L-Lily m-make it stop" he said in a choked voice

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay" she assured and watched Snape "Stop it Snape" she said with pure hate in her voice "You owe it to him; he saved your life once! And yes, he told me about it"

"Why would I stop it? He has never done anything to me that it's worth to save him. That night he only saved he and his friends necks"

"Please Sev, I love him. He is bleeding out, please" She looked right through his eyes and Severus didn't see anything but love and pleading. Snape kneeled next to James -who was already unconscious- and started moving his wand and speaking in something that appeared to be Latin.

James wounds started to heal but the blood was still on his uniform and the floor.

"He will be unconscious for a while, and he will need a Blood-Replenishing Potion" Severus stated

"Thank you. Now I need you to go or I will not control myself and will hex you until the next century" Lily said with her eyes in James and sweetly the black hairs that sticked in his forehead

"Okay" Snape stood up and started walking, he turned around just to see how Lily cleaned her cheeks where a few seconds ago were tears "I'm sorry Lily" he whispered for himself

He casted a quickly scourgify and the blood disappeared, later he casted a Wingardium Leviosa and started moving again but this time with Mulciber levitating in front of him.

That was the moment when Severus noticed how much he had lost in that day back in his fifth year; he had lost the beautiful red headed girl love, and he also noticed that she was never coming back; because he was a Death Eater, because his choices were all wrong; because she had a pure soul, and she loved a boy.

And that boy wasn't he.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you loved it? Hated it? Review please! :D<strong>


End file.
